Upon Awaking
by Cassandra581
Summary: Scott awakens to a few new friends. Rated T for now. May change to rate M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X-Men in no way belongs to me.

Upon awaking he realized a three things at once. Jean had tried to kill him, he couldn't move, and his whole body was one big aching pain. Going back to his first thought he decided he needed to leave that alone and concentrate on the rest. Why couldn't he move and why did his body hurt so much. Sighing he…

"Good your awake." Turning his head towards the voice that had spoken Scott realized in sudden amazement he wasn't wearing his glasses and that he could see. "Where am I? Why can't I move? Who are you?"

"Names Cable, you're somewhere safe, and you can't move because we need to keep you still until you heal." "We have a lot to discuss Cyclops." Cable approaches the platform that Scott is attached to and reaches to adjust the manacles holding him in place.

"How do you know that name?"

"That's not important. The only thing that matters right now is that we get you healed and prepared for what's coming."

Scott blinked in surprise not sure what to make of that statement. "What are you talking about – what's coming.?"

"The greatest threat known to man and mutant alike and you must be prepared so that you can return and prepare the X-Men. They think that the greatest threat that they have faced is the Phoenix – that's nothing – what they are about to face – what you are about to face is the greatest threat that any of you will ever know."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about. First of all who the hell is the Phoenix? What is this even greater threat and again who exactly are you not just your name?"

"All of that can wait. We need to get started." Cable glances up as he hears footsteps approaching. "Good you're here lets get started." Scott looks over as the footsteps get closer and sees a man with silvery skin and red eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ah my son, you do not remember me? Let me intro… Cable interrupts before he can finish.

"Sinister we don't have time for this." "Put him under and get started." Before Scott can object he feels a needle puncture his skin and he starts to slide into oblivion. As he is losing conciseness he hears Cable tell Sinister "The time of Apocalypse is approaching and we need Cyclops to stop him. You do what we agreed to now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stood out on the terrace staring at the grave of Scott Summers, a cigar clamped between his teeth. So many things had happened since the man had died – hmm died – no more like since the man had been killed by the Phoenix. The death and subsequent return of Charles Xavier, the introduction of the cure that was found to be only temporary – much to Rogue's dismay. Logan thought of all of these things as he stared at Scott's grave but mostly he thought of the woman holed up in her room still trying to deal with the fact that she had killed the man she loved – the father of the child she had bourn – Nathan Christopher Summers. Logan snorted softly to himself thanking god that he had used the cure to stop the Phoenix and not his claws.

It still seemed impossible to Logan that Jean and her unborn child had survived all that time under Alkali Lake. Hank and the Professor believed that the stasis that Jean had shielded herself in to protect herself from the flood had managed to keep her alive and had also kept the baby essentially frozen in that moment in time and that when she awoke the fetus continued with its normal development.

Once the Professor returned – he had somehow managed to send his mind into the body of some guy that was in a coma; he then contacted Moira Taggert to help him resurrect his body and return his mind to it. Since the Professor's return he had taken back the reins of the school and the X-Men, he did however, leave Storm in place as his field leader. Once it was discovered that the cure was temporary he had immediately started working with Jean to help her learn to control her powers. Jean was working out with the X-Men once again, although she wasn't involved in any of their missions as of yet.

Logan moved over to the edge of the terrace to lean on the railing. "Well One-Eye she's tied more to you in death than she was in life." Logan snorted as he thought of how he had planned to get close to Jeannie once she was recovered and had dealt with Scott's death. How plans change when there's a baby and a truck load of guilt involved. Logan straightened up to head back inside when he noticed a hazy figure heading across the lawn towards the tombstone. "Who the hell is that?" Watching in disbelief as the as the figures features became distinguishable and sunlight glinted off of ruby red sunglasses and a voice thought gone forever said, "Wolverine."

"Cyclops."


	3. Chapter 3

Logan continued to stare in disbelief as Scott glanced over at his headstone and then back up at Logan. "Enjoying the view?"

Logan's eye's narrow and he starts to speak, "Listen Scooter…." When he is interrupted by Storm.

"Logan, there you are. You were supposed to meet me in my office ten minutes ago to go over these papers what are you doing out here?" Storm glances up from the papers in questions when her query fails to garner a response from Logan. Glancing up she says, "Logan, I asked you a question….oh my goddess Scott!" "Is it really you?" Storm lifts herself from the terrace and sets down gently next Scott where she enfolds him in her embrace. "It is good to see you my friend." Leaning back she cups his face in her hands as a tear runs down her cheek "I have missed you."

Scott pulls her back into his arms. "I've missed you as well Ro."

Storm pulls back, grasps Scott by his hand and starts to pull him to the stairs leading up to the terrace. "Oh, Scott everyone will be so happy that you have returned." "We must go tell Jean and the Professor at once." "There is so much you do not know." "So much we must tell you." "We thought that you were dead." "When we went to find you at Alkali Lake all we found was Jean passed out cold and your shades." "Where have you been?" "Do you know…" Scott interrupts her before she can finish her next question.

"Storm." Scott laughs a little as he manages to interrupt Storms questions. "I will answer all of your questions as soon as I can but first I need to see the Professor and I need you to gather your team together." Scott pauses and then continues. "Once I have spoken with the Professor I will need to meet with you and the rest of the X-Men." Scott pauses again and takes a deep breath his face growing serious. "We have a serious threat coming – a threat of an unimaginable magnitude."

Hearing Scotts words Logan who has watched the whole exchange between Storm and Cyclops moves closer to the pair. "What threat:" "What are you talking about?" Scott turns from Storm to face Logan.

"As I said, I will explain everything after I have spoken to the Professor." "I just need the two of you gather the rest of your team and meet us in the war room." As he finishes speaking he turns and starts to walk away, as he reaches the doors leading in to the mansion he turns back to Storm and Logan. "On second thought why don't you gather the team and the Professor and meet me in the war room, it may be easier to just tell all of you at the same time." Moving to head inside he pauses once again turning back to Storm. "I have a few friends who will be arriving in about half an hour or so, can you make sure that they are made welcome and shown to the war room as soon as they arrive?" So saying Scott heads inside with Storm following behind. Logan who has been watching Scott as he moved towards the door narrowed his eyes in concentration. The kid had changed, he had filled out and while he had always walked purposefully now his walk, while still purposeful, had no wasted movements and his weight was balanced on each foot so he could move immediately in any direction. His head had been up, his attitude alert. His shoulders were squared, the muscles prepared to swivel in any direction as needed. Sometime during his disappearance, Scott Summers had learned about survival.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott made his way down to the hanger, needing to take a few moments for himself. It was harder than he thought coming here. Seeing Wolverine and Storm was difficult but now he had to see the Professor and Jean…he wasn't sure he was up for the task…but he knew he had to be…the future depended upon it. Scott walked around the hanger thinking of all the things he needed to tell the X-Men about himself and about the future or what could possibly be their future if they failed. Scott stopped suddenly in mid-stride as a realization hit him…Jean! He didn't want Jean at this meeting; he wanted to speak with her alone…to prepare her for what was coming. Hurrying out of the hanger he went to find Storm to make sure that no one notified Jean of the meeting or his return.

Getting to Storm wasn't easy. Making his way through the mansion and the students who recognized him proved to be a challenge. Stopping just long enough to say that he would explain everything later and getting them to promise not to mention his return to anyone else but most especially Jean wasn't easy. He finally managed to catch up with Storm just as she was making her way up the stairs that lead to the wing that housed the faculty. "Storm wait!"

Pausing with her hand on the banister and her foot on the first step, Storm turned her head towards Scott. "Scott, I was just on my way to inform Jean of the meeting."

"I know." "That's why I stopped you." Scott paused as Storm frowned and turned towards him fully, noting the frown he hurried to reassure Storm of his reasoning. "It's okay; I just want to speak with Jean alone." "Our…our discussion needs to be held in private." "I mean – my sudden return from the dead will be a lot for her to handle and I would rather our reunion take place in private." "I am sure you understand."

Storms frown cleared up Scott gave his explanation when he finished she was smiling softly at him and nodding in agreement. "Of course I understand." Moving away from the stairs she started back down the hall to the elevator speaking to Scott over her shoulder. "Let's head down to the war room." "I saw that Logan and the Professor heading down just as you came up and the rest of the team should be there as well." Just as she started to get on the elevator Scott heard the sound of a motorcycle and another vehicle pulling up outside.

"That should be the friends I told you about." "Why don't you head down and let everyone know that we will join them in a few moments." Scott turns away from the elevator and heads for the front door before Storm can agree or disagree with his suggestion. Calling out she lets Scott know that his plan is acceptable. "Okay, we'll see you downstairs."

Storm enters the war room to see Logan, the Professor, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Peter, Hank and Warren already gathered together on the side of the table facing the door. Moving to join them she takes the open seat between the Professor and Logan. "Scott will be down in a few moments." "His friends were arriving and he wanted to bring them down."

"Storm are you sure it's Scott?" The Professor asks as Storm takes her seat. Seeing the look on her face that says she never thought other wise the Professor continues. "I only ask because I can't get a reading and while Scott has always had strong mental shields he has never been able to completely block me out." "If this is Scott his shielding has become excellent since he's been gone. As the Professor starts to say something else the door opens once again and Scott enters followed by four men that had the hair on the back of Logan's neck rising. Friends – yeah right – more like soldiers. Logan took in the appearance of each man in turn. The first was about 6'1 and weighing about 175 with reddish-brown hair, wearing a trench coat and a pair of shades which he took off to reveal a pair of red eyes. The second was about 6'6 and had to weigh at least 275 with black hair and brown eyes and "M" tattoo over his right eye. The third man was about 6 feet even weighing about 180 with brown hair and black eyes he also seemed to have some kind of mechanical right leg. The last man was at least 6'8 a good 380 pounds with blue eyes and brown hair and what also looked to be a mechanical left arm and shoulder.

Before Logan could act on his impulse to gut first and ask questions later the Professor spoke up. "Scott, it's good to see you my son." Indicating the seating on the other side of the table the Professor gestures for them to have a seat.

Logan notes that while Scott takes a seat his _friends_ remain standing and take up positions around him. "It's good to see you as well…Charles." The Professor starts a little as he hears his name cross Scott's lips which is unusual, for as long as he has know him Scott has never referred to him as anything other than Sir or Professor – this was indeed a change. "I am sure that everyone has a lot of questions and I will try to answer them as best I can but for now let me introduce you to my friends – standing on my right is Gambit, to my left is Bishop, and behind me is Forge and Cable." Scott pauses and takes a deep breath which he expels slowly. "I am going to tell you all a story – a story of a mutant called Apocalypse.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking a breath Scott starts his story.

"Apocalypse or En Sabah Nur is a powerful and seemingly immortal mutant born over 5000 years ago in Egypt and he intends to take over the world." Seeing the Professor start at this statement, Scott forestalls any interruption he can make by raising his hand slightly in a gesture of patience. "As a child he was abandoned by his tribe and later found and raised by Baal a ruthless leader of desert raiders called Sandstormers." "He fully believes and lives by Baal and the tribes belief that only the fittest, tested by hardship, would and should, survive." "Through the ages Apocalypse has tried to take over the world several times only to be defeated and he has been known to return from the dead." Scott paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "Apocalypse has been resting biding his time and making plans." "He has returned once again and it is up to us to stop him." "In a few weeks he is going to come after Nathan." Scott pauses once more as hears startled gasps from the X-Men, glancing up at their faces he smirks a little and then continues. "Yes, I know about Nathan, that's the only reason that I am here now, that monster will not get his hands on my son!"

Scott pushes his chair back from the table and stands up. Moving around Cable he indicates for him and Forge to take the seats next to Gambit and Bishop. Once they are seated he begins pacing behind them while continuing his story. "Apocalypse is virtually unstoppable, however, he has sensed Nathan and his potential power and he realizes that if he allows him grow up to manhood he will be able to stop him." "He's going to try to infect him with a techo-organic virus that will inhibit his powers, thus rendering the threat to himself null and void." "In the original timeline Apocalypse succeeds and causes world wide destruction and death of humans and mutants alike – we are not going to allow that to happen in this timeline – X-Men we are going to change the future."

"What the hell are you talking about change the future?" "How do you even know what the future is like?" "Huh, bub?" Logan fires these questions at Scott in quick succession a scowl marring his features. "This sounds like some kind of F'd up fairytale as far as I'm concerned!"

"I don't really care what it sounds like to you!" "I know what the future is like because I've been there to see it, Wol-Ver-Ine!" Scott glares at Wolverine across the table until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he sees Cable has risen and moved over to where he is standing. Cable squeezes his shoulder as he spears Wolverine and the other X-Men with a glare when he sees the blatant disbelief also reflected in their faces.

"If you don't want to believe Cyclops that's up to you." "He knows what the future holds unless we stop Apocalypse now." Before Cable can continue he is interrupted by the Professor.

"You must understand how hard all of this is for us to take-in." "Not only Scott's miraculous return from the dead but this incredible story of a mutant none of us has ever heard of before now." "How do you expect for us to react?" Cable looks at the Professor with a frown.

"I expect you to believe a man that you took in and virtually called your son until the day that you practically wrote him off!" The professor gasps at this claim.

"I have never written Scott…"

Cable interrupts before he can finish his sentence. "No?" "What do you call handing over the school and leadership of the X-Men to someone else because he was grieving the death of the woman he loved?" "If I remember correctly your exact words to Storm were "Scott's a changed man…" He's interrupted by a startled gasp from Storm and the Professor saying, "How do you know what was said?" Cable leans forward and places his hands on the table.

"If you don't want people to see your security tapes you need a better security system." Logan pushes his chair back from the desk stands-up and starts to round the table. The rest of the X-Men stood as well, as did Forge, Bishop and Gambit.

"I don't know who your friend is Cyke but he needs to learn some manners!" Cyclops turns to fully face Wolverine as he approaches him and Cable.

"First of all Wolverine if you think you can teach him some manners I might let you have a shot at it – I think you might be surprised." "Secondly and most importantly he's not my friend – he's my son." Logan stops in surprise.

"He's your son…that man is older than you are!" Scott laughs at the stunned expression on Logan's face and his sputtering statement.

"Yes, I know." "Image my surprise when I discovered the man who rescued me from the Phoenix at Alkali Lake turns out to be my son from the future Nathan Christopher Summers."

To which Nathan growls "Cable!"

"Oh, my goddess!"

"My stars and garters!"

"Ah don't believe it!"

"This is insane!"

Scott listens to his former team mates reactions with amusement. "Yeah, that was basically my reaction as well." The Professor speaks up before there can be any more out bursts.

"Why don't we all return to our seats?" "I don't know about anyone else but I would like to hear the story of how you rescued Sco…your father from the Phoenix and how you managed to travel in time to do so." Everyone returned to their seats and looked expectantly at Cable and Scott wanting to know about this bizarre change in circumstances.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning to Scott, Cable raises one eyebrow in question; receiving a nod of agreement he begins to tell how he rescued Scott from the Phoenix.

"I managed…" When he is interrupted by an alarm suddenly going off. Storm and Logan jump to their feet and Storm starts issuing orders.

"Intruders!" "Kitty, I want you to check the monitors and let us know what we're facing." "Wolverine, I want you and Beast on the front perimeter." "Rogue and Colossus you're on the back." "Kitty once you've checked the monitors and relayed positions I want you and Bobby to man the side entrance and I will cover the air." Turning to the Professor she says, "The children are they…"

"Their fine the older children have gathered the younger ones and are headed to the bunkers through the tunnels." "I will monitor the cameras and let you know telepathically what's approaching." Nodding to the Professor Storm turns to Scott.

"Cyclops…" But he is already issuing orders to his men.

"Bishop and Forge I want you on Nathanial, do not let him out of your sight – move!" Bishop and Forge rush from the room and head upstairs intent on protecting Nathanial. "Gambit, Cable your with me – we stay in the background; they don't need to know we're here unless it's absolutely necessary!" "Let's hit it people!" Gambit and Cable follow Cyclops out of the room with the rest of the X-men close behind.

Cyclops, Gambit and Cable veer off with Cyclops headed to a room facing the front of the house; as Gambit follows Iceman and Kitty and takes up position in a side room. Cable follows Rogue and Colossus and covers the rear entrance. Wolverine and Beast head out the front door along with Storm who immediately starts an updraft of air to get herself air-born. Forge and Bishop rush up the stairs leading faculty wing; where they see Jean rushing from her room with Nathanial. Upon spotting the two strange men she immediately comes to a halt and prepares to defend herself and the baby. Before she can attack Bishop rushes to reassure her.

"Wait!" "Cyclops sent us to make sure that Nathanial stays safe." Jean gasps in shock.

"Scott!" "Scott is dead!" "What kind of game are you playing?" Forge steps forward and tries to reassure her as well.

"No!" "No, he's not!" "He's downstairs and you can talk to him later." "Right now we need you to show us the most secure place to protect Nathanial." "Where are these bunkers the Professor was speaking of?" As Forge is speaking Jean contacts the Professor telepathically.

_Professor, there are two men here that claim that Scott is alive and that he sent them here to protect Nate._

_It's true Jean. Scott is here. Allow them to do the job that Scott has ordered. Let me show you what has happened. _The Professor quickly shows Jean images of Scott's return that he has taken from Wolverine and Storm as well as an edited version of their meeting in the war room. Jean sways slightly as she receives these images and clutches Nate tightly to her chest. Seeing her sway Bishop and Forge rush to her side. Forge places an arm around her waist as Bishop puts a steadying hand against her back and tries to support Nathanial with the other.

"We must get Nathanial to safety." "Can you handle him or do you need one of us need to carry him?" Jean looks at Bishop as he finishes speaking and shakes her head.

"No…no, I can carry him." Shaking off their hands she quickly heads down the hall to a wall panel and presses a button as the wall slides away she enters quickly with Forge and Bishop on her heals.

Wolverine and Beast are scanning the front perimeter when Wolverine picks up a scent. "Sabertooth (snkt)!" Just then the Professor contacts them all telepathically. _Someone just took out all of the perimeter cameras. _Just then Logan hears a roar as Sabertooth come bounding into view. "Time to play!"


	7. Chapter 7

Scott watches from the front window as Wolverine rushes forward to meet Sabertooth with Beast following close on his heals when he sees another mutant with stark white hair suddenly appear and starts to spin his body at a spectacular speed while flinging throwing stars at Beast. "Riptide," Scott says softly to himself. "The Marauders!" Hearing the sound of thunder he glances up to see Storm bringing forth lightning to aid Wolverine and Beast. Scott watches as she directs the first lightning strike, only to have her blow deflected by a mutant who appeared to be made up of some kind crystal like substance. "Prism!" Looking back to Wolverine he sees him take a swipe at Sabertooth only to have his arm caught in a tight grasp and be used as leverage to throw him a good five feet through the air. Hearing a grunt of pain from Beast he turns back to see one of the throwing stars has made contact. "Damn," he says as he slams his fist down on the window seal.

"Yes," the Professors says as he enters the room. "It appears that these intruders were very well prepared." Scott looks over to the Professor as he comes closer to his position.

"How are the others doing?" He asks.

"Iceman is battling a mutant who throws spears that seem to be charged with some type of concussive force and Kitty was phasing trying to avoid a mutant who it seems has the ability disrupt mutant abilities with a touch." The Professor pauses as he checks in on Rogue and Colossus. "The mutant Colossus is fighting seems to be just as strong as he is, while Rogue is battling a mutant that seems to cause the symptoms of vertigo." The Professor stares at Scott as he laughs a little at his last statement. "What?"

"The mutant that Rogue is battling - his name is Vertigo and from your description of the one facing Colossus that's Blockbuster, Kitty is dealing with Scrambler, he's the probably the reason the cameras went out and Bobby is facing Harpoon." Scott pauses as he paces away from the Professor. "That leaves Scalphunter and Malice unaccounted for."

"You know these people?" Scott returns to the window without answering the Professor's inquiry. As the Professor joins him they both see that while Wolverine was causing some damage to Sabertooth, he was in fact receiving a worst punishment and Beast was still on the defensive unable to get close to Riptide. Looking up he saw Storm trying to land a strike against their opponents only to be blasted by a bolt of her own lightning; as Prism reflects the strike back at her. Cyclops watches as Storm takes the hit and starts to fall only to be caught mid-air by Warren.

The Professor contacts Jean telepathically.

_Jean, Storm is down. Angel is bringing her in we need you in the infirmary._

Jean gasps as she receives the Professor's message. She looks up at the two men who are standing guard over Nate. "Storm's hurt I need to get to the infirmary. She hands Nate off to Forge. "I'm trusting the two of you with my child – make me regret it and you will wish you were never born."

Forge and Bishop watch as she leaves the bunker. Bishop looks at Forge holding a sleeping Nate and laughs. "Like it's her we would have to worry about." He glances from Forge to the bunker door. "You know it really doesn't take both of us to watch him. Since he seems fine with you – why don't you stay here with him and I'll go see how the others are doing." Before Forge can formulate a response to this statement, Bishop quickly exits the bunker.

Scott continues to watch the battle raging in the front yard when he notices Gambit come into the room. "What are you doing here? I told you to watch the side entrance." Before he can say anything else, Gambit points to the four figures fighting their way from around the side of the house.

"Now, Mona mi, Gambit just keeping an eye on Mon fille." As Gambit finishes this statement Bishop enters the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asks Cyclops.

"I…" As Bishop starts to answer he is bumped from behind by Cable.

"Doesn't any one know how to follow simple instructions?" Cable shrugs and makes his way over to Cyclops.

"Since the fight is moving this way, I figured it would be a good idea to follow the action."

"Great! So while we're all here watching the action who's guarding the back and the side entrance?"

"No need to worry Gambit left a surprise for anyone who tries to enter the house that way." Cyclops glances from Gambit to Cable.

"I suppose you left a surprise present for any visitors at the back entrance as well?" Only to receive a grunt of confirmation in return. Before he can comment further Bishop who has moved to window calls his attention back to action taking place on the front lawn.

"Looks like we have someone else joining the party." Cyclops and the others rush back to the window.

"Scalphunter! Their out numbered and with Scalphunter joining the party their out gunned!" They all continue to watch as the Marauders start to get the upper hand on the X-Men. Cyclops flinches as he sees Beast hit by another of Riptides throwing stars.

"We need to join the party!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jean hurried through the infirmary doors and rushed over to Angel and Storms side. "How is she doing?" Before Angel can answer, Storm speaks up.

I'm doing fine. I was just a little stunned." Jean looks at her in disbelief.

"A little stunned? The Professor said you were hit with a bolt of lightning!"

"I was but I managed to evade the full force of the hit. I need to get back out there and see what's happening." Angel and Jean exchange worried glances a Storm starts to rise from the gurney she was placed on.

"Storm, I don't think…"

"Jean, I know you're worried. But I am fine. I need to check on the team." Before Jean can object again, the Professor sends them all a telepathic message.

_The team is losing ground. Cyclops and his friends are preparing to join the battle._

Hearing the Professor's message Storm rose from the gurney and hurried through the door, before Jean or Angel could object. Seeing that they weren't going to stop her Jean and Angel hurried to catch up with her.

The Professor listened carefully as Cyclops outlined a quick battle plan to his men. He only pauses slightly as Storm followed closely by Jean and Angel hurried into the room. As for Jean the Professor noticed that her steps faltered as she entered the room and she came to a dead stop, as if the reality of seeing him was too much to bear. Storm quickly moved to Cyclops side to hear his plan.

"Bishop I want you to take out Vertigo, Cable your on Blockbuster, Gambit you get two for the price of one – I want Harpoon out of the picture and then remove Scrambler from the equation as well." Turning to Angel Cyclops inquires about his abilities.

"How strong are you? Do you think you can lift Prism?" Angel glances at Storm before answering.

"I'm pretty strong. I can lift up to two hundred pounds." Scott nods his head.

"Good than you have Prism." Angel looks at him in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Scott looks at him and smiles a little.

"Well, when you get him up high enough – just drop him."

"Storm, I want you to take out Riptide. He's able to move at a high velocity of speed, but if you send a strong enough blast of air his way you should be able to disrupt him enough to give Beast a chance. Scott turns so that he is facing the Professor and Jean who has moved to his side. "I need one of you to distract Sabertooth long enough to give Wolverine a clean shot at him. Jean and the Professor look at each other in silent communication and Jean steps forward. Scott asks, "Are you up to it?" Jean nods her head in agreement. "Good then lets do this."

As everyone starts to leave the room Cable pulls Cyclops to the side.

"We need to send message." Cyclops sighs and nods his head.

"I know."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No, this is on me – I'll take care of it." Turning he follows the others out into the hall Cable on his heels.

Iceman braces himself as he sees his opponent charge another spear to send his way. Just as he releases it, he sees a card come out of no where and blow it up, followed by two others that knock his opponent off his feet. "Now, y' don' you come play with Gambit?" Gambit turned and sent a charged card flying at unsuspecting Scrambler. Hitting him in the back and knocking him out. Turning back he moved past Bobby to face off with Harpoon. Kitty moved over next to Bobby and watched as Gambit suddenly charged two more cards and knocked out Harpoon as well.

Angel took to the air and gathered enough speed so that he could swoop down and snatch up Prism. Grabbing him by the shoulders he lifted him higher and higher until they were slightly above the tree lines; looking down at the struggling Prism he let go. Grimacing as he watched him hit the ground.

Bishop moved in on Vertigo, who was still disorientating Rogue, deciding that using his XSE guns would be a little overkill he engaged her in hand to hand combat. Moving quickly he before she could use her powers on him he kicked her feet out from under her and as she was falling added his weight to her fall to knock her out.

Colossus moved to deflect another blow by Blockbuster when he saw him suddenly take a hit from behind from Cable sending him flying across the lawn. Cable moved quickly after Blockbuster knowing that that hit wouldn't keep him down for long. Reaching him he avoided the wild swing Blockbuster threw at him and drove his elbow into his back as his momentum took him past him. As Blockbuster stumbled Cable turned and leveled a kick to his knee hearing him groan as it gave way. Seeing that he had incapacitated his opponent he turned to see who was left.

Storm garnered the wind into a powerful burst of air and directed it at Riptide throwing him off balance enough to allow Beast go grab-a-hold of him. "So my friend you like to spin?" Beast spins Riptide into the air building up enough speed so that when he releases him he goes flying through the air and crashes into the side of the house.

Wolverine's growl rumbled through his chest he ducked and rolled to avoid another swipe from Sabertooth. As he comes back to his feet he prepares to launch himself at Sabertooth once again. Suddenly, he notices Sabertooth jerk to a stop. Glancing around him sees Jean concentrating on Sabertooth and grins evilly. Glancing back at Sabertooth his grin grows into a full blown smile as he extends his arms in front of him, claws extended and launches himself at Sabertooth's chest. Hearing the oomph as they hit the ground he retracts his claws and rises to his feet.

Scalphunter watches as his men are taken out one by one. Seeing Scott approaching he quirks an eyebrow and inquires, "Who are you?"

"Names Cyclops." Scalphunter tilts his head to the side in question.

"Interesting, last I heard you were supposed to be dead."

"Rumors of my death seemed to have been exaggerated."

"Hmm, so it would appear." Scalphunter looks around. "Looks like it's just you and me now, you ready?" Scott nods his head in acquiesce.

"I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Gambit and Bishop along with Bobby, Colossus and Beast drag the other Marauders into a group and stand in a semi-circle around them as they watch Cyclops and Scalphunter from a distance. Cable, Jean, the Professor, Storm, Angel, and Wolverine stand not too far away, watching as well.

"Hell, if Cyke is going to try to lecture this guy to death, maybe I should just take him out now and save him a headache." Cable turns his head towards Wolverine.

"Cyclops knows what he's doing." Cable turns back towards Cyclops and Scalphunter who have both gone completely still. Suddenly in the blink of an eye Scalphunter attacks and the first blows are exchanged, Cyclops focuses on defense, allowing his muscles to settle into the rhythm of the fight, learning his opponent's strategy and strength. After a few minutes of trying to get past Cyclops defenses Scalphunter losses his temper and starts to batter at him in a flurry of movements. Suddenly Scalphunter techno morphs a weapon from his battle armor and fires an energy beam at Cyclops. The others tense as they see Cyclops narrowly avoid the blast and execute a three kick combo that takes Scalphunter off his feet. Scalphunter recovers quickly taking another shot at Cyclops, which he counters with a blast from his visor. The X-Men stare in amazement as the beam shoots from his visor without him raising his hands to trigger it. Jean turned to Cable.

"How did he do that?" Cable smiles and doesn't bother replying.

Scalperhunter pauses in his attack reassessing his opponent. Cyclops crouches on the balls of his feet, ready for any sudden movements from Scalphunter. The others look on as they see Scalphunters eyes harden even more and a look of resolve crosses his face. Logan sucks in a breath.

"He's going for the kill.

Cable grunts out his agreement. "Yeah."

They and the others look on as Cyclops once again nods his head in acquiesce to Scalphunter's unspoken intent. Scalphunter suddenly tele morphs another weapon out of his battle armor. As he prepares to take a shot at Cyclops – he notices that his hands start to glow red – a red that is rapidly covering his body like a second skin – taking a shot he is surprised as the blast bounces harmlessly off – it's a shield of some sort. Scalphunter suddenly finds himself on the defensive as Cyclops launches an attack. After a succession of rapid blows from Cyclops he finds himself at a disadvantage; when suddenly Cyclops hesitates.

"Finish it!" Everyone jerks in surprise as Cable's loud declaration. They watch as Cyclops nods in agreement and draws back his fist; which is glowing brighter by the second and lands a devastating blow to Scalphunter's chest; right were his heart is located. They watched in horror as Scalphunter recoils from the blow and starts to topple. As he topples over and lays motionless the other watch as the glow surrounding Cyclops starts to fade. Walking over to his opponent he rolls him onto his back and checks his pulse. Raising his eyes to meet Cable's he nods his head in confirmation. Rising to his feet he approaches the other Marauders.

Addressing those who are now conscious he says, "Tell your master that death is what awaits anyone who comes for the boy." Cyclops pauses as if awaiting a response. When no one says anything he continues. "Gather your people and get out of here." Everyone watches as those who are able gather up the wounded and head out.

The X-Men gather around the Professor watching as Cable, Bishop, and Gambit stand with Cyclops speaking quietly. Cyclops lifts his head and sees them watching. Nodding his head at whatever's being said he starts toward the X-Men with the others following close behind. He stops several feet away and stands in silence. The Professor seeing that he is not going to say anything breaks the silence.

"You killed him. The Professor pauses as if he needs time to process this statement. "X-Men don't kill." The Professor and the others watch as Cyclops face hardens.

"I'm not an X-Man."


	10. Chapter 10

The X-Men gasp at Scott's statement. How could he say that? Scott was the first X-Man. He had always believed in the X-Men, had always put the team first. Before anyone could say anything to this statement Scott looked down at the Professor and continued.

"Right now I am a father protecting my son and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he remains safe!" Scott raises his eyes to meet Jeans. "I think we have a lot to talk about." Reaching out his hand he waits for Jean to take it, once her hand is securely clasped within his he turns and walks away.

The others watched as Jean and Scott disappeared into the house. Once they were out of sight the Professor turned to Storm.

"Storm, can you please see to the children? Turning to Logan he asks, "Can you make sure the grounds are secure?" As Logan turns away Cable, Bishop and Gambit fall into step behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Logan asks.

Cable answers his question.

"Yeah, with you to make sure everything is secure."

"Look bub I don't need your help."

"No? Could have fooled me. Certainly looked like you all needed our help back there." Before Logan could respond to this taunt Bishop interrupts.

"Look why don't we just secure the grounds and then you two can play whose is bigger later?" Cable and Logan turn to glare at him as Gambit chuckles in the background.

"Now hommes lets just get this done so we can get back inside to the pretty little fille's." Logan turns his glare on Gambit before stomping off to secure the grounds with the others following behind.

Scott leads Jean towards their old room, but stops as Jean tugs on his hand.

"Scott you're heading the wrong way. The Professor gave me a two room suite after I had Nate." Jean raised her free hand to gently cup Scott's face and smiled. "Who I need to go get so that he can meet his daddy." Stroking his check she leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his. "Come on let me show you to our room and then I'll go get Nate." Jean lead Scott down the corridor to another hallway, turning left she then walked down to the last door on the right. "Here we are. Why don't you wait inside and I'll be right back." Before she could walk away Scott stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"No, wait. I think we need to talk first. There's a lot that you need to know."

"But what about Nate? I'm not comfortable leaving him with…Forge?" Scott smiled at her.

"Trust me. Forge will look after him like he's his own. Scott paused and looked around the room taking in the pictures of Nate that were placed around the room. Walking over to one of the side tables he picks up a picture of Nate that Jean had taken of him laying in his crib smiling and waving his arms and feet. Scott turned and smiled at Jean. "He's a beautiful boy." Jean walked over to Scott and looked at the picture he was holding over his shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Scott placed the picture back on the table and turned to face Jean.

"We have to protect him. How much do you trust me?" Jean looked at Scott in confusion at his question. "I need to know how much you trust me. Because I am about to ask you to do the hardest thing you will ever have to do in your life."

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I've been so busy working on my other two stories Reckoning here on this site and a Logan/Scott slash story over on my LiveJournal page that I kind of let this one go. I'll update again soon and promise to make the next chapter longer. The next chapter will focus on Scott telling Jean where he's been and what's happened to him.


End file.
